


Hold the Lift

by phyrestorm



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Assumptions, Backstory, Bad Parenting, Bullies Have Feelings Too, Emotional Abuse, Fragile Ego, Hypocrisy, Insecurity, Jealousy, Loneliness, M/M, Misunderstandings, Phobos is a Dick, Porthos Might Actually Be OK, snobbery, unpopular characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phyrestorm/pseuds/phyrestorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some jerks are born.  Some are made.  For most, it's a bit of both.</p><p>An alternative lead-up to Chapter 2, Page 13.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold the Lift

JP was born to be the best.

Bred by the best, selected as the best from a dozen embryos, raised by the best, tutored by the best. Protected from the rest.

Of COURSE he was accepted into the Alliance Navigational Academy a year early. According to his mother, it should have been two years. At least.

JP had a bad moment early on when his assistant--his warden, as he'd begun to call him--caught him kissing another male cadet. But, as it turned out, his mother didn't care. Being into guys was fine as long as they were "the right sort" and JP kept being the best.

 

During JP's second year, a new student joined his class.

That was rare. The Academy didn't normally let anyone skip any of the three years of intensive training it required. JP figured the new kid must be from a VERY rich family. One that could buy whatever they wanted, including exceptions to military rules, but probably didn't understand what they'd gotten their son into.

He thought about taking the new boy under his wing. Helping him out. Adding him to his small retinue of followers. He was cute, and he did indeed come from a powerful family.

But then something weird happened.

The new boy started answering questions faster than JP in class. Outperforming him on projects. Outshining him every single day as he silently seethed.

But the little shit was attractive. VERY attractive. Maybe even prettier than JP himself, though he could barely stand to consider the possibility. And his dad was a Senator who was likely preparing for a run for the Premiership in a few months, and his mom had been the hottest starlet in Hollywood twenty years ago.

And, rumor had it, he was gay too. So why the hell not.

JP waited for him one day after class.

"Hey there."

"Oh! Hey, uh..."

"JP," he supplied, trying not to show his annoyance. Or, gods forbid, his disappointment.

He swallowed and started again.

"Listen, do you want t--"

"Oh, crap," said the boy, looking at his watch. "I'm going to be late. Bye!"

And he ran off down the hall.

The SNOB!

JP turned on his heel, hunted down that big, tubby, pimple-faced dork who had an obvious crush on him, pulled him into an empty classroom, and fucked him silly. JP was a virgin and had no idea what he was doing, but the dork seemed to like it.

 

A year later, JP and the Senator's son graduated #2 and #1 in their class, respectively. JP's mother sent a terse note of congratulations and said attending the ceremony would conflict with her schedule.

Attending a funeral a month later would have conflicted with JP's schedule, and no one was left to bitch at him about it anyway.

 

Six months, three idiot Fighters, and one torrid affair with his commanding officer later, JP noticed the dork among a batch of new arrivals to the station and did a double take. In the time they'd been apart, the other man's acne had cleared up and he'd shaved his stupid messy hair into a mohawk, lost quite a bit of weight, and had clearly been working out. He was actually pretty hot now. And he still had a thing for JP.

JP shooed his newest Fighter--a tiny, silent thing; creepy, but less annoying than the others--out of their room and pushed the (now very buff) dork onto his bed.

The big guy caught JP's hands as he started to undress them.

"Wait a moment. I don't even know your name."

JP rolled his eyes and gave his task name.

"I meant your real one. I'm Claude."

JP gave a huge, toothy smile that quickly became a sneer.

"Great to meet you, Claude! Now shut up and roll over."

Claude wasn't having it.

"Tell me your name or we're not doing this."

JP thought about slapping the oaf. Yelling at him. Kicking him the hell out of his room and seeing if the midget Fighter would let him fuck him instead.

He hadn't told anyone since the snobby Senator's son. He was surprised by how difficult it was. But it was nice having someone around who actually liked him, so why the hell not.

"JP," he practically whispered. "Jules."

"Jules," Claude whispered back as he gently pulled JP down for a kiss. "You're beautiful."

 

An hour later, they had to race to get themselves cleaned up, throw on their uniforms, and dash not to be late to their briefing with Commander Cook.

Claude forgot something and had to run back to the room.

"UGH, Porthos, come ON!" Phobos yelled after his broad, retreating back.

Nervous and fervently hoping nothing else awkward would happen today, Phobos ran toward the other end of the hall and called, "HEY! Hold the lift!" 

He got his hand in the door just as Porthos finally came clomping up behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> The_Word_Arranger is largely responsible for top!Phobos. It's HER fault! :P Seriously, go read her stuff.


End file.
